


L'équipe d'à côté

by malurette



Series: L'armée c't' une grande famille [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Armstrong's Team, Army, Crack, Drabble Collection, Female Friendship, Gen, Loyalty, Manly Tears, manly sparkles!, sliding scale of crack to drama
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles & mini-fics sur l'équipe Armstrong ; du crack, du sérieux et peut-être même du tragique.<br/>1ère vignette : Où les muscles d'Armstrong traumatisent les jeunes recrues ! 2ème: Maria, être une femme dans l'Armée. 3ème: Quand un malheur touche l'équipe. 4ème: Fidélité, envers et contre tout. 5ème: Becky & Maria, Des vacances. 6ème: Becky & Maria, Solidarité féminine. 7ème: Denny & Armstrong, Harcèlement ?! 8ème: Maria & Denny vs Briggs, La neige... 9ème : Falman/Armstrong, Talents multiples. 10ème : Armstrong, Des raisons de se battre. 11ème : Rebecca, Des hauts et des bas. 12ème : La réceptionniste de Central. 13ème : Farman en mode gratte-papier. 14ème : Armstrong, Dédié à sa patrie, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. 15ème : Armstrong/Breda, De rivaux en... euh...<br/>16ème : Où Armstrong traumatise l'équipe Mustang. 17ème : Un grand général et sa nouvelle conquête ! 18ème : Un troufion et une chimère.<br/>19ème : Denny et Maria en vacances. <br/>20ème : Ce qu'on dit sur Maria et Hughes. <br/>21ème : Denny, Le sens du devoir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Armstrong, impact

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Traditions perpétuées de génération en génération !](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322634) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Admirez, Jeunes gens : Alex Louis Armstrong, Alchimiste aux Bras Puissants !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L’effet de l’impact  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Alex Louis Armstrong et quelques infortunées jeunes recrues  
>  **Genre :** de gen à crack  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** #05, « l’effet de l’impact sur les objets immobiles » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 170

« Approchez et admirez, jeunes hommes, la légendaire, la fantastique, l’époustouflante technique ancestrale de la famille Armstrong ! »

Le commandant arracha sa veste d’uniforme – rien en dessous, ni chemise ni débardeur !  
Il exhiba ses muscles, dans une gerbe d’étincelles roses, exécuta une courte danse ridicule, et frappa de toutes ses forces.  
Le tas de briques fut réduit quasiment à néant.

« Vous voyez, même pas besoin d’alchimie pour cela ! tout est dans le mouvement parfaitement contrôlé, dans l’angle d’incidence du poing ! »

Les nouvelles recrues regardaient, fascinées. Oui, c’est impressionnant, oui, ils aimeraient bien en faire autant… si c’était vraiment humainement possible.

Quand l’exubérant alchimiste, moustache frétillante et montrant ses muscles de plus belle, prit à partie les soldats les plus proches de lui, certains se retrouvèrent toutefois à hésiter :

« Alors ? qui veut apprendre ? »

…et quand il en coinça un dans sa masse de muscles pour l’encourager, l’étouffant presque en renouvelant sa question, espérant une réponse positive, tous autant qu’ils étaient préférèrent renoncer…


	2. Maria, Le rire est une arme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Vivre au quotidien quand on est une femme dans l'armée."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le rire est une arme, paraît-il  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** Maria Ross et son équipe  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** 1#22, « le rire des femmes » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Continuité :** basé sur un passage du tome 9, mais rien de spoilant  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300 et des brouettes

Ça a été dur, au début, d’arriver à imposer aux hommes l’idée de filles dans « leur » salle de repos. Ou plus exactement, l’idée de personnes de sexe féminin, à traiter comme des êtres humains et non des objets de plaisanteries douteuses et de gestes déplacés.  
Quelques menaces disciplinaires parfaitement sérieuses ont eu raison de leur attitude déplorable qu’ils pensaient innocente. Quelques-uns uns se sont vaguement excusés, certains l’ont prise en grippe, mais sans oser jamais rien faire contre elle. Le seul qui a tenté de se venger, s’est effectivement coltiné un blâme, et a servi d’exemple aux autres.

Enfin, Maria aime prendre ses pauses avec ses collègues, plaisanter parfois avec les hommes, prendre son café souvent avec la secrétaire du bureau voisin.

Soldat ou pas, Maria reste une femme, et un peu de compagnie féminine lui fait du bien. Qu’importe ce que les hommes iront raconter ensuite, elle est toujours capable de les faire taire.  
Et quand bien même, quand elle peut prendre le temps de discuter avec Anna, si leurs virils collègues leur ont trop tapé sur le système, c’est avec un plaisir mesuré qu’elles se racontent les grossièretés commises, avec cette pointe d’ironie si propre aux femmes conspirant ensemble dans le dos des hommes incapables de saisir leurs sous-entendus au second degré.

Ils ne comprennent pas quand elles rient sans raison apparente, ne savent pas que pour elles, le rire est une réponse affirmative comme une autre ; ils comprennent encore moins quand elles rient en silence, quand leur hilarité réelle se traduit uniquement par un sourire faux. Ils ne comprendront sans doute jamais quand elles font _semblant_ de rire à leurs blagues douteuses à eux, pour masquer leur gêne ou leur colère.  
C’est parfois dur à supporter.  
Mais leurs yeux se croisent et elles se comprennent entre elles sans un mot, et se soutiennent d’un regard.  
Si ça va vraiment trop loin, Maria se verra peut-être obligée de sévir.

En attendant, le rire d’Anna et de ses amies les aident toutes à tenir, jour après jour.


	3. Armstrong, Denny ; Tragédie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Essayer de comprendre pourquoi, comment… ou même _si_ ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Aussi ébranlés que nous soyions  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Alex L. Armstrong, Denny Brosch, et le reste de leur équipe ; Denny/Maria, prétendument Maria/Hughes  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** 1#24, « aussi ébranlés que nous soyions »   
> pour **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tome 9  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500 et des poussières

Maria Ross, une meurtrière ? impossible !

« Elle ne l’a pas fait ! c’est une erreur monstrueuse ! » clamait le jeune Denny Brosch à qui voulait l’entendre, et à tous ceux qui s’en fichaient, aussi. Les autres gardaient le silence. Certains relurent l’article de journal avec une attention accrue. Anna, la secrétaire avec qui Maria passait souvent ses pauses, semblait sur le point de pleurer.

« Votre attention, tout le monde ! » tonna Armstrong.  
Pour ce qui était de la réclamer, oui, sa voix de stentor était on-ne-peut-plus efficace et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.  
« Il ne s’agit pour l’instant que de rumeurs. J’ai parlé avec les enquêteurs, rien n’a encore été prouvé. Et jusqu’au procès, nous continuerons à la présumer innocente.  
\- Présumer ? mais elle _l’est_ , Sir ! elle n’est pas coupable de ce crime !  
\- Sergent Brosch, un peu de tenue, je vous prie ! en attendant, je vous rappelle que nous ne devons pas laisser cet incident regrettable perturber notre travail. On va nous adjoindre un nouveau lieutenant-  
\- J’veux pas !  
\- Brosch, ta gueule !  
\- …dont le nom ne m’a encore été communiqué. Je compte sur vous tous pour rester soudés malgré l’épreuve… c’est que ce le lieutenant Ross souhaiterait, je n’en doute pas.  
\- Moi je souhaite qu’elle revienne, un point c’est tout. »

Là-dessus, le major décida qu’il ne pouvait rien ajouter de plus et laissa les discussions reprendre, passant sous silence les exclamations pourtant à la limite de l’insubordination de Denny.

« Je n’y crois pas. Maria n’est pas une meurtrière.  
\- Elle n’hésiterait jamais à tirer pour une raison importante, même sans ordre. Si elle l’a buté, c’est qu’il trempait dans une affaire louche et le méritait largement.  
\- Elle ne l’a pas tué !  
\- C’est ridicule, si Hughes était un pourri, il n’aurait pas été promu ensuite.  
\- Qui sait ? dans les hautes sphères aussi, y’a des pourris.  
\- Chhtt, dis pas des trucs pareils si fort, et si les chefs t’entendent ?  
\- Si ça se trouve… c’était une affaire de mœurs sordide ?  
\- Arrête un peu !  
\- Imagine, s’ils sortaient ensemble ?  
\- Mais ce type était marié !  
\- Et alors ? ça ne l’empêche pas d’aller voir ailleurs en secret, hein, _au contraire_ …  
\- Ross n’est pas comme ça, elle n’aurait jamais fait un truc pareil !  
\- Et qu’est-ce que tu sais de ce qui se passe dans la tête d’une femme amoureuse ? »

Denny ne trouva rien à répondre et se contenta de baisser le nez, marmonnant une fois de plus dans sa barbe que Maria était innocente et qu’il s’agissait d’une erreur terrible.  
Anna éclata en sanglots nerveux.  
Les gars échangèrent des regards lourds de sous-entendus.  
Découragés, ils se remirent lentement à leurs tâches respectives, sans entrain.

« Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, rappela plus doucement Armstrong, c’est garder confiance en elle et continuer à nous montrer dignes d’elle jusqu’à ce qu’elle nous revienne. »


	4. Armstrong, Hughes, Roy ; Fidélité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Je ne vous abandonnerai pas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Fidélité dans l’adversité  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages :** Alex Louis Armstrong, Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes, Frank Archer  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/drama  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** 1#42, « fidélité dans l’adversité » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** 1ère série, post épisode 25 ~~ou éventuellement tome 4/épisode 10, même si ça colle moins bien~~  
>  **Notes :** PoV Armstrong  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 111

Je suis désolé, de devoir me plier ainsi à "ses" ordres, sans pouvoir rien vous dire. Je vous fais confiance pour comprendre. Je ne vous abandonne pas, Roy, je n’abandonne pas Maes Hughes. C’est pour vous que je le fais. Autant qu’il puisse me coûter de suivre cet homme, je garde espoir qu’en le faisant, je vous aiderai.

Je crois en vous, et en souvenir de cette époque passée que nous avons partagée, je continuerai à vous suivre. N’abandonnez pas, vous non plus.  
En avançant chacun de notre côté, nous finirons par nous rejoindre, et nous ferons la lumière sur cette affaire, j’en suis certain. Nous lui rendrons cette justice.


	5. Maria & Becky - Jolies villes et jolies filles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des vacances dans le Sud ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Jolies villes et jolies filles  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** Maria Ross  & Rebecca Catalina  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** « allée » pour 31_jours (o8 mars '12)  
>  **Prompt :** des filles pour la Journée de la Femme, et Rebecca a le droit de se comporter comme une greluche stéréotypée pendant ses vacances si ça lui chante sans que personne ait rien à lui dire sur son comportement !  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post manga ~~dans mon petit fanon perso où j'ai décidé que Havoc, Breda, Maria et Rebecca sont _Best Friends Forever_ tous les quatre maintenant~~  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

« Ah, les villes du Sud, quand même, c'est autre chose ! roucoule Rebecca. »  
Pour un peu, elle pirouetterait sur place.  
Maria réprime un rire à voir le comportement étonnament juvénile de son amie : ces vacances lui font décidément un drôle d'effet.

« J'aurais cru que tu trouverais ça moins bien que Central.  
\- Oh, et pourquoi donc ? L'endroit est vraiment magnifique. »  
Les allées sont moins larges que les boulevards de Central, mais bordées d'arbres plus verts, dallées au lieux de pavées, et constituées de maisons moins grandioses que les grands immeubles du centre-du-centre mais plus jolies, plus coquettes. Et elles débouchent sur des places agrémentées de fontaines. Pour ainsi dire pas d'automobiles circulant : repos agréable...

« Pourquoi quelqu'un qui a tellement insisté pour qu'on aille faire les boutiques, je trouve que tu places beaucoup de temps à l'extérieur et même pas pour regarder les vitrines...  
\- Hm ?  
\- Oh, pas que je m'en plaigne. Mais je suis surprise.  
\- Allons. C'est vrai, leurs boutiques sont peut-être moins nombreuses, moins luxueuses, moins fournies... mais de toute façon on sera limité en quantité de bagages à ramener donc je regarde plus que je n'achète, et quand il y a tant de trucs à voir déjà dehors...  
\- Ça oui.  
\- Et il y a tellement de beaux mecs bronzés qui me sourient en passant ! Profitons-en. »  
Cette fois Maria ne peut retenir un éclat de rire : non, même à jouer les touristes et même à élargir ses champs d'intérêt, au final cette chère Becky ne change pas.


	6. Maria & Becky - Un monde de brutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une touche féminine dans cette équipe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Dans un monde de brutes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Rebecca Catalina, Maria Ross  
>  **Genre :** même pas du flirt  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème** #o5 « Comme un parfum de femme » d’après yuri_a_tt_prix  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin du manga  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400

Une touche féminine réussit encore à s’épanouir dans leur section d’assaut. Les filles sont prêtes à tout poutrer que les gars. La poudre à canon, les gaz lacrymogènes, les graisses diverses, le carburant et jusqu’à la sueur, tout ça ne les dérange pas. Elles y sont habitées. Elles en viennent même à apprécier, tellement c’est devenu familier. 

Mais il flotte aussi, quand même, quand on s’arrête un peu pour s’en apercevoir, des traces de savon doux et même un peu de talc – pas de parfum pour autant, bien sûr. Mais plus que les produits d’hygiène rudes de l’armée. Les gars ne semblent rien remarquer. Question de sensibilité ?

En se rapprochant un peu, elles peuvent même distinguer l’odeur naturelle de la peau, et des cheveux : elle est différente, plus subtile. Une fois découverte elle ne s’oublie jamais ; elle ressort par comparaison. 

Rebecca flirte sans complexe avec les hommes. Sans sérieux non plus ; elle envoie paître aussitôt ceux qui ne lui conviennent pas, et aucun ne lui convient vraiment. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle est troublée… par cette Maria apparue de nulle part, que Jeannot lui adresse, qui veut participer à l’offensive. 

Elle n’a plus eu d’amie depuis bien longtemps. Elle s’est malgré elle distancée d’avec Riza – qui est pour ainsi dire « la fille à Mustang » à désormais, avec un statut un peu à part. 

Rebecca se demande s’il y a encore du vrai dans les symboles. Les longs cheveux de Riza, tirés en du chignon strict, ne sont plus une arme de séduction mais seraient un signal indiquant qu’elle est prise. Sa propre tignasse épaisse, bouclée, portée en queue-de-cheval un peu trop libre considérant les circonstances immédiates, Rebecca la considère comme un reflet de sa personnalité.   
Est-ce qu’alors la coupe garçonne de Maria la met d’emblée hors limites ? Seulement pour les hommes ? pour tout le monde ? Ou… non. Tout ça ne veut probablement rien dire. 

Et ça n’est ni le moment ni l’endroit pour penser à ça. Même si l’adrénaline est un sacré aphrodisiaque…

Mais Rebecca se promet quand même que, si elles survivent toutes les deux à cette bataille, elle invitera Maria à aller prendre un verre ensemble, pour fêter ça et apprendre à se connaître un peu mieux et être fixée une fois pour toutes !


	7. Denny & Armstrong - Presque du harcèlement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S'il s'était douté...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Mais c’est presque du harcèlemeeent !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** Denny Brosch, Alex Louis Armstrong  
>  **Genre :** gen/crack  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Qu’est-ce que j’aurais du faire pour que tu ne sois pas assez salaud pour te tuer dans mes bras ? »  
> d’après PresKunange sur un Sapin-à-Drabbles chez Drakys (17 décembre ’10-17 janvier ’11)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« Dans mes bras, Sergent Denny Brosch ! »  
Avant qu’il ait le temps de faire ouf, l’interpellé se retrouve pris dans une étreinte façon ours.

En rejoignant la rébellion Mustang, il s’attendait à beaucoup de choses pour l’issue des combats. Se faire tuer dans le feu de l’action. Être arrêté et jeté en prison en attendant d’être pendu ou fusillé. Peut-être gagner et être porté en triomphe par la population, allez soyons fous.

Mais certainement pas que le Major Armstrong lui tombe sur le poil pour le féliciter si bruyamment et si musculairement d’avoir fait comme il dit "le bon choix" !


	8. Maria, Denny, Briggs - J'aime pas l'hiver !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ces types venus du froid ! si seulement on pouvait les y renvoyer !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** J’aime pas l’hiver !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga/Brotherhood  
>  **Personnages :** DennyBrosch et Maria Ross, une délégation de Briggs  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « dégager la neige devant la porte/le jardin/le garage (etc) »  
> proposé par Lilai pour la case n°o2 d’un mème à curtain!fics (white day ’11), laquelle cachait Denny-et-Maria  
>  **Note :** …et je vais prendre ça de manière figurée très bizarre  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Je hais les gars de Briggs ! rage Denny.

\- Allons, allons… tempère Maria.

\- Non mais c’est vrai.

\- Mais ça n’est pas une raison pour le hurler si fort.

\- Mais ils se promènent dans notre QG comme s’ils étaient chez eux et considèrent qu’à rang égal, ils sont quand même nos supérieurs… y’avait pas ça dans mon contrat quand je me suis engagé. Rhâa, vivement que ces fichues manœuvres jointes Centre/Nord soient finies et qu’ils repartent chez eux.

\- Oui, oui…

\- J’en reviens pas qu’on nous ait collés à l’accueil pour leur arrivée. Mais je me ferai une joie d’assister à leur départ, ah-ha !


	9. Farman/Armstrong, De multiples talents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un amant exceptionnel !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** De multiples talents  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Watteau Farman/Alex Armstrong  
>  **Genre :** dork-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** 2#22, « Les possibilités frappent à la porte de mon cœur » pour 52_saveurs (2/3)  
>  \+ **Prompt :** « Watteau Farman/un membre de la famille Armstrong » sur fic_sur_demande  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 175

De l’avis général, il ne peut exister personne sur cette terre capable de s’impliquer de manière amoureuse avec le major Alex L. Armstrong. Mais l’avis général ne sait pas voir au-delà des apparences, bien souvent.

Watteau Farman a vécu assez longtemps pour acquérir un nouveau regard sur les possibilités du cœur humain. Il a assez de sagesse pour se rendre compte de ce qu’Armstrong cache sous ces muscles et derrière ses grands discours. Il y a là un cœur capable d’aimer, une grande humanité et une fidélité à l’épreuve de tout, sous les cicatrices de la guerre d’Ishval. Il a aussi assez de folie pour céder à la tentation.

Car Farman a aussi vécu assez longtemps pour perdre la souplesse de sa jeunesse et ne plus savoir se prêter à l’enthousiasme, aux grandes idées et à l’endurance d’un amant si athlétique. Il se réveille endolori de partout.  
Heureusement pour lui, la famille Armstrong a également transmis à Alex tout un savoir sur les massages pour remettre d’aplomb ses muscles et ses tendons malmenés.


	10. Armstrong, Pour quoi ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Louis Armstrong est un grand sensible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pour quoi ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnage :** Alex Louis Armstrong  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** 2#44, « Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a choisi de verser ses larmes » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Alex Louis Armstrong est un grand sensible. Il pleure si facilement sous le coup de l'émotion...  
Sa sœur aînée s'est endurcie, ses camarades également. Pour survivre, il faut une carapace solide. Verser son sang, c'est très bien ; verser des larmes, c'est honteux ? Non, cela, Alex refuse de l'admettre. Il veut garder son cœur et son humanité blessée en dedans ; il en souffre beaucoup plus, mais il endurera ce qu'il faudra.

_À quoi cela t'avancera-t-il ?_ lui demande-t-on. Sa propre conscience veut savoir. _Pourquoi ?_

_Tout ça pour rien_ , entend-il autour de lui. Quelle autre réponse à aller chercher tout au fond de lui ?

_Pourquoi pas ?_  
Parce que.  
Pour tout, pour rien. Pour le monde, pour les hommes. Pour moi-même.  
Pour être sûr d'être vivant, de n'être pas devenu une machine à détruire, ou un bloc de glace. Parce que je suis humain ! 


	11. Rebecca, Du bas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du bien et du moins bien ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des hauts et des bas (surtout du bas)  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnage :** Rebecca Catalina  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Puis de pincer plus fort la chair tendre de son postérieur. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o7-13 décembre ‘11)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

La chair tendre de son postérieur désespérait Rebecca. Elle était bâtie bien comme il faut : avec des muscles juste fermes bien dessinés, une poitrine des plus correctes et des hanches féminines généreuses.

Un entraînement à outrance aurait pu la rendre trop musclée et ressemblant à un homme mal travesti, ou bien une carrière sans aucun effort physique la laisser toute flasque de partout. Elle peut s’estimer heureuse d’avoir toujours un bien beau corps. (Et un joli visage, et de beaux cheveux qu’elle refuse de couper.)

Mais c’est physiologique : rien n’empêchera le développement de la cellulite.


	12. la réceptionniste - Un jour gris de plus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une autre journée dans la vie d'une petite réceptionniste du Quartier Général Central.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un jour gris de plus dans un monde bleu sombre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** la demoiselle des téléphones que Hughes aimait embêter ; indices de miss/Hughes, Havoc/miss, miss/Roy, et miss/Fury ou miss/OC  
>  **Genre :** gen/tristounet  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** 1#19, un jour gris de plus dans un monde bleu sombre » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Notes :** manga ou 1er anime ; elle fait partie des coupes sombres de _Brotherhood_  
>  **Continuité** /Spoil éventuel : post épisode 25/tome 4 (1ère série)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400 et des poussières

Une journée de plus commence. Une journée morose à n'en pas douter, comme la veille, comme le lendemain. Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent. Elle repasse son uniforme et se visse à son poste, puis passe la journée à attendre, notant les horaires de passages des soldats, le motif de leurs appels, la durée des communications.  
Elle attend que quelqu'un ait des nouvelles à donner, des ordres à prendre.  
Elle attend que le combiné sur son bureau daigne sonner, et elle aura à répéter les branchements qu'elle sait par cœur, pour câbler l'appel à son destinataire.  
Pour elle-même, jamais rien, même pas l'attente que la journée se termine, juste qu'un petit quelque chose vienne rompre la monotonie de sa surveillance.

Non, elle n'attend rien pour elle-même. Depuis le décès du lieutenant-colonel, non, pardon, du général de brigade, Hughes, tous les uniformes bleus se ressemblent et tous les jours dans la pénombre de son guichet sont semblables. Malgré tout le mal qu'elle a pu penser ou dire de lui de son vivant –d'ailleurs ça n'était jamais réellement méchant- il mettait du soleil dans son petit train-train quotidien, avec ses yeux verts, son sourire et sa bonne humeur excessive. Elle l'aimait bien…  
Plus rien de tout cela, désormais. Les officiers qui s'arrêtent parfois à son bureau pour la regarder et tenter un flirt sont tous des balourds ; non, elle ne se laissera plus prendre au piège comme la dernière fois…

Elle craint parfois que les hommes ne l'ennuient plus qu'ils ne la distraient…

Elle attend que quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, arrive. Sans savoir quoi exactement.  
Si une ligne venait à tomber en panne, par exemple ? si ça arrivait à un officier, cela lui vaudrait peut-être des reproches, même si elle n'y est pour rien. Ça serait très désagréable. Mais ça mettrait un peu d'ambiance, pour quelques minutes.  
Ils lui enverraient un technicien Comms. Ça serait déjà plus intéressant. Il y en avait là quelques-uns uns de plutôt mignons, et souvent plus gentils avec elles que les soldats lambda passant là pour utiliser les téléphones. Forcément, ils devaient bien se douter de ce à quoi ressemblait sa vie aux côtés de ces appareils… non ?

Ses heures de travail se passent ainsi, à attendre, à jouer son rôle d'hôtesse souriante quand, de loin en très loin, quelqu'un passe. Sans incident. À peine ponctuées de quelques pauses sans rien de spécial.  
La journée se termine sans qu'il arrive rien d'excitant. Une de plus d'achevée, elle ne veut pas penser à la suivante.


	13. Farman - La planche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et tellement, tellement de paperasse à remplir...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Banc de torture et planche de salut  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnage :** un gratte-papier anonyme ; ça pourrait être Farman plus jeune, avant qu’il ne soit muté au Tribunal militaire dans le 1er anime  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** 2#o6, « Un nombre, une lettre / Mon amour, Je suis ici, dénué de nom. / Tu es carbone et bois tendre. // Écris mon existence » pour 52_saveurs">  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400

Numéros de dossier, clés de classification. On en voit défiler, des mots et des nombres sans fin, quand on travaille dans la branche logistique. Toute la journée à la paperasse. Ou plutôt, toute la journée sur son bureau, dissimulé sous les piles de papier, support fidèle et instrument de torture à la fois, comme le banc de nage d’une galère. Mais je l’aime, mon bureau. On a beau n’être que des gratte-papier sans identité, une oreille qui reçoit les ordres et une main qui les exécute, sans épaisseur autre que celle des dossiers que l’on rend, sans intérêt hors de que l’on note sur les pointillés administratifs, on n’en a pas moins la conscience de ce que l’on fait.

Gentil bureau, solide, qui ne bronche ni sous le poids des archives à compulser, ni sous les coups qu’on lui donne parfois, exprès ou non, un bon coup de poing dans un mouvement d’humeur ou un coup de genou à s’y cogner en passant trop vite trop près… et pourtant doux sous la main quand tu réapparais à la fin de la journée, libéré de ta couverte de papier mort ça a été vivant, du bois, ça se sent encore quand on le touche.

Bois tendre, on l’appelle, le conifère choisi pour son imputrescibilité, sa maniabilité, et aussi, malgré le nom pour celui-ci, sa résistance. Oui, oui, je sais ça : j’ai déjà traité des commandes de bureaux pour une autre section même si on ne retient pas tout ce qui nous passe entre les mains – les quantités de viande pour la cantine ou les troupes à envoyer sur la frontière Ouest ou la prochaine unité inspectée- les détails qui nous concernent directement, on s’en souvient.

Mon bureau, il fait partie de moi. Conçu pour être une extension du tâcheron administratif, il prend toute la place. C’est en fait le gratte-papier qui devient une excroissance du bureau, à force. Avec toutes les heures du jour passées vissé derrière, on forme un tout. Je parie que l’adjudant qui nous régit ne fait plus la différence entre eux et nous. Chaque fois qu’on prend une pause, il s’étonne de nous voir nous séparer du bois et nous en éloigner, comme ça.  
Ça pourrait être une idée terrible en soit, ça, que mon bureau soit devenu toute ma vie. Mais bon, on n’a pas le temps pour y penser, on a des gestions de stocks à vérifier.


	14. Armstrong - 50 maillons aux chaînes de commandement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Louis Armstrong est un garçon bien élevé dans le respect des valeurs traditionnelles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Fils de sa patrie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt manga  
>  **Personnages :** Alex Louis Armstrong et la nation d’Amestris  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** set #03, « religieux » d’après une_phrase   
> **Avertissements :** dictature militaire et patriotisme  
> (et quelques idées qui se répètent entre certains thèmes)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 50 x une phrase, environ 1100 au total.

#01 - Paix  
Depuis sa création, Amestris est presque perpétuellement en guerre, contre ses voisins ou de manière intestine, pourtant Alex espère toujours que leurs efforts amèneront bientôt une paix durable. 

#02 - Croix  
Alex ajoute mentalement des croix à sa liste d’accomplissements ; pas pour en tirer fierté mais pour être certain que tout est bien fait en temps et en heure. 

#03 - Symbole  
Alex porte fièrement le dragon d’argent, symbole à la fois des Alchimistes et de l’État. 

#04 - Plaie  
D’Ishval, Alex est revenu physiquement indemne, mais avec une lourde blessure à l’âme. 

#05 - Bois  
Il est parti un peu anxieux mais plein d’énergie, prêt à montrer de quel bois il se chauffait, comme on dit, et est revenu brûlé. 

#06 - Blanc  
Même si lui non plus ne saurait accepter de perdre une guerre, Armstrong se démarque parmi les officiers d’Amestris en sachant quand il faut reconnaître la défaite sur une bataille et demander une trêve. 

#07 - Vin  
Enfin, il n’est plus si seul à prêcher un peu modération ; en termes de politique extérieure le Parlement acceptera bientôt de mettre un peu d’eau dans son vin. 

#08 - Pâtes  
Les jeunes recrues qu’on lui confie sont de l’argile entre ses mains, qu’il saura modeler pour en faire des hommes, des vrais, comme lui.

#09 - Sérum  
Nul besoin d’élixir de vie pour un Armstrong, dont la vitalité fait face à toutes les épreuves. 

#10 - Pardon  
Alex est capable d’excuser beaucoup de choses de ses pairs, de son pays, et même de ses ennemis, en revanche, de lui-même, il est beaucoup plus exigeant. 

#11 - Fils  
Alex est le fils de ses parents, l’héritier d’une grande famille, et l’enfant de sa patrie. 

#12 - Buisson  
Alex découvre avec dépit que le haut-commandement ressemble plus à un fourré épineux enchvêtré et blessant qu’au nœud de vipère lisse et froid qu’on lui avait décrit. 

#13 - Feu  
Le feu, les étincelles, les explosions, ont peut-être la faveur du haut-commandement, mais Alex ne s’en sent pas dévalorisé pour autant : il en restera toujours persuadé, l’alchimie de la roche elle aussi possède un grand pouvoir destructeur, _et_ un pouvoir de construction d’autant plus utile au pays. 

#14 - Sentence  
On ne l’a pas condamné officiellement pour lâcheté ; la punition fut plus insidieuse : le gel tacite de sa carrière, et les reproches qu’il se fait lui-même. 

#15 - Banc  
Quand il se réveille sur un lit d’hôpital sans aucune blessure, il n’attend qu’une chose : qu’on le traîne au banc des accusés. 

#16 - Est  
Les feux de la guerre ont brûlés furieusement en Ishval ; Alex attend aujourd’hui qu’il se lève une lumière d’espoir. 

#17 - Saint  
Il faut qu’il accomplisse son devoir envers le monde entier !

#18 - Hercule  
Armstrong se sent parfois de taille à défendre Amestris contre tous ses ennemis à lui tout seul. 

#19 - Pierre  
Un jour viendra sans doute où Alex pourra se consacrer à dresser plus seulement des murailles pour protéger ses concitoyens mais également des maisons pour abriter ceux qui en ont besoin et de délicates statues pour les orner. 

#20 - Marche  
Mais même s’il est « bloqué » à l’échelon de major, Armstrong ne tient pas tant que ça à continuer à gravir l’escalier de la hiérarchie. 

#21 - Rempart  
De son alchimie et de son corps il le faut, Alex défendra ses positions et ceux qui se tiennent derrière. 

#22 - Oiseau  
Alex serait bien surpris si on lui disait qu’il est prisonnier de son système ; il ne voit pas les barreaux et continue à siffloter, heureux. 

#23 - Rivière  
Combien de larmes versées…

#24 - Fidélité  
Alex est un enfant bien élevé et il restera fidèle à sa patrie envers et contre tout. 

#25 - Destruction  
À chaque acte de guerre, malgré ou peut-être à cause de tout l’amour qu’il continue à porter à son pays, Alex a le cœur un peu plus déchiré. 

#26 - Rituel  
Chaque matin, il salue le lever des couleurs avec émotion. 

#27 - Soumission  
Qu’on ordonne et il obéira… 

#28 - Culte  
Le Généralissime est bon pour Amestris et prend toujours la meilleure décision possible ; de cela Alex refuse de douter. 

#29 - Fuite  
Les choses ont commencé à partir vraiment à vau-l’eau quand il a pensé que laisser fuir de probables civils ennemis innocents valait mieux qu’exterminer des terroristes potentiels. 

#30 - Rouge  
Il savait qu’il y aurait des morts, oui, mais il en s’attendait pas à ce que ça saigne autant. 

#31 - Monolithe  
Il est un roc, fort et solide, sur lequel on peut compter. 

#32 - Sacre  
Alex vit l’institution du nouveau Généralissime comme un renouvellement de vœux : oui, avec lui à la tête du pays, il se dévouera _encore plus_ à en faire un endroit encore meilleur. 

#33 - Sanctuaire  
Quand même, ça fait du bien de revenir en permission au Manoir ancestral où rien ne semble jamais changer. 

#34 - Augure  
Rationnel, les alchimistes ne croient pas aux superstitions du peuple, et les officiers doivent savoir détecter et analyser des indices subtils pour prévoir les événements prochains. 

#35 - Supplique  
 _Pour_ quoi _nous battons-nous ?_ voudrait savoir Alex, perdu au milieu des ruines et des cadavres. 

#36 - Chant  
L’hymne national fait toujours vibrer son cœur et il est heureux de pouvoir faire montre de sa belle voix grave. 

#37 - Orateur  
Suspendu aux lèvres du Généralissime… 

#38 - Communauté  
Derrière l’armée, il y a tout un peuple. 

#39 - Désert  
Et quand il ne restera plus âme qui vive dans ce district maudit, pourront-ils enfin trouver le repos de l’âme ?

#40 - Immolation  
Un mort de trop. 

#41 - Félicité  
En permission, bien à l’abri dans le nid de sa famille, Alex se dit que ce qu’il fait est juste puisqu’il préserve cette paix, leur paix. 

#42 - Guerre  
Sa guerre commence le jour non pas où l’on envoie au front, mais où il commence à questionner le bien-fondé des ordres. 

#43 - Couronne  
Tellement de tombes à fleurir ; les gerbes et leurs rubans convenus…

#44 - Lys  
…et un bouquet bien spécial pour une autre. 

#45 - Superstitieux  
N’empêche, ces alchimistes si sûrs d’eux ont quand même tendance à tâter de leurs montres d’argent comme d’amulettes. 

#46 - Dôme  
Alex tourne avec espoir son regard vers la couple du Parlement ; dans le vénérable bâtiment se tiennent en ce moment d’importants débats pour le futur du pays et par extension, du monde entier pour lui.

#47 - Séparation  
Au revoir Papa, au revoir Maman, grosses bises à ma chère Catherinette ; je m’en vais faire mon devoir !

#48 - État  
La légitimité du gouvernement, sur quoi est-elle fondée, déjà ?

#49 - Cercle  
Chaque cercle de transmutation qu’il trace, c’est avec un but précis en tête. 

#50 - Foi  
Il croit en son pays, de façon viscérale.


	15. Armstring/Breda - 50 éclats de rire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deux tas de barbaque au grand coeur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Qui se ressemble...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Heymans Breda x Alex Louis Armstrong  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+ à R / M  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** liste « 2, « Les thèmes débiles » d'après une_phrase   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post 1ère série animée  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 50 x une seule phrase, environ un millier au total

#01 - Roulette  
Un coup de main à la chance fait tourner la roue des affectations dans leur sens et les réunit. 

#02 - Mercure  
Les apparences sont trompeuses et derrière, ils cachent tous deux un intellect rapide et efficace. 

#03 - Violette  
Personne ne traite Armstrong de _pansy_ en face. 

#04 - Chapelure  
Il réduit en miettes ses adversaires ! …et le cœur de quelques uns de ses admirateurs…

#05 - Cutter  
Heymans défait ses cartons auprès d’Alex, en repensant avec amusement à un autre déménagement une paire d’années plus tôt, et à une stupide blague… 

#06 - Livre  
Breda n’est pas du genre à se perdre dans la lecture, il préfère les démonstrations, mais justement, accompagné d’Alex, il découvre des merveilles dans la bibliothèque privée des Armstrong.

#07 - Façade  
Admirez leurs muscles assortis et respirant la santé !

#08 - Ventilateur  
Armstrong brasse beaucoup d’air avec ses gesticulations, mais Breda a depuis longtemps cessé de trouver ça ridicule. 

#09 - Papier cadeau  
À voir l’ardeur avec laquelle Alex arrache régulièrement ses vêtements, Heymans souçonne que défaire un emballage lui plairait plus que n’importe quel cadeau caché dessous. 

#10 - Bureau  
De toutes façons, ça fait longtemps que le bureau Mustang est un vrai cirque…

#11 - Scotch  
Hélas, l’idée d’Alex concernant le scotch des cartons de déménagement hérisse le poil à Heymans – littéralement.

#12 - Calepin  
Dans le carnet de dessin d’Armstrong, dernièrement, les muscles secs commencent à s’enrober de chair plus épanouie. 

#13 - Sac  
Finalement, les choses les plus délicieuses à se fourrer dans la bouche ne sortent pas toutes d’un sachet en papier d’emballage brun…

#14 - Musique  
Un concert de grincements, de claques, de halètements, de gémissements… et un ronflement à la fin. 

#15 - Calendrier  
Le jour où on l’approche pour illustrer un calendrier très spécial, Armstrong insiste lourdement pour que Breda pose lui aussi. 

#16 - Charrette  
Armstrong a tendance à se laisser emporter par l’enthousiasme au point que Breda le soupçonne d’éxagérer, mais comment lui dire « arrête ton char ! », ça ne se fait pas… 

#17 - Repas  
Toute cette chair étalée, quel festin !

#18 - Chocolat  
Quoi qu’il se vante des muscles qu’il a tout autant _en-dessous_ , secrètement, Breda envie quand même les tablettes d’Armstrong et regrette un peu sa propre brioche. 

#19 - Nouille  
Il avait pris l’habitude de se la flatter en solitaire ces dernières années ; c’est quand même bien meilleur à deux !

#20 - Poster  
À la vérité, Heymans se passerait volontiers de l’autoportrait qu’Alex a tenu à punaiser sur son mur pour lui tenir compagnie en son absence, mais il ne sait pas lui dire non. 

#21 - Pocky  
Et tout allait bien jusqu’à ce qu’Alex décide de recouvrir Heymans de chocolat pour pimenter un peu leurs jeux. 

#22 - Écartèlement  
Les positions suggérées par Alex sont parfois un peu trop acrobatiques…

#23 - Faux  
Les Armstrong se vantent de ne jamais mentir, jamais tricher ; Breda regrette amèrement d’avoir questionné le statut des objets créés par transmutation et lancé une tirade interminable sur les arts alchimiques. 

#24 - Vrai  
Breda n’a jamais cru à l’Amour Unique et Véritable, mais ça ne l’empêche pas de trouver Armstrong fort aimable dans son genre. 

#25 - Crayon  
La façon dont Armstrong peut créer une œuvre d’art à l’aide d’un simple crayon sur un bout de papier étonne toujours Breda. 

#26 - Banane  
Et un sourire idiot sur le visage toute la journée… 

#27 - Chat  
« Si vous n’aimez pas les chiens nous adopterons un chat, voilà tout ! »

#28 - Vache  
Jusqu’à ce qu’il rencontre Armstrong, Breda était du genre à pratiquer l’amour vache ; mais face à lui, il ne peut plus : ça lui semblerait trop cruel… 

#29 - 69  
Alex aime les deux côtés de la pénétration, mais préfère toujours les sessions de plaisir mutuel d’égal à égal. 

#30 - Loose  
La vie est un vrac de pièces éparses sans plan ni mode d’emploi, mais depuis qu’il l’a rencontré, un dessin commence à s’assembler. 

#31 - Cœur  
Alex donne si facilement son cœur dès qu’il est sûr de lui… 

#32 - Cire  
Alex admire la pilosité sur autrui, surtout quand autrui a de beaux muscles dessous, mais lui-même préfère rendre sa peau de bébé bien lisse. 

#33 - Dent  
Alex s’abandonne à la bouche de Heymans confiant, sans craindre les coups de dents. 

#34 - Législation  
Amestris ne permet pas encore à deux messieurs de s’épouser, mais Alex Louis Armstrong a des cousins au Parlement et il entend bien que ça change d’ici quelques années. 

#35 - Bonbon  
Alex lui suce les bonbons avec volupté et Heymans frissonne de plaisir ; c’est meilleur que tout ce qu’il a pu goûter jusqu’ici. 

#36 - Lit  
Le lit d’Alex est assez grand pour accueillir trois ou quatre personnes d’imposantes dimensions… ou, bien sûr, deux dont les habitudes de coucher sont particulièrement athlétiques. 

#37 - Tabouret  
Ils ont tous les deux des cuisses en béton armé… entre autres. 

#38 - String  
Breda est d’abord soulagé de voir que sous son uniforme, Armstrong porte un caleçon règlementaire… puis terrifié par la coquille spéciale qu’il cache encore dessous. 

#39 - Herbe  
He bien oui, Alex aime à courir à travers la pelouse fleurie de son domaine et à y poursuivre ou être poursuivi par son soupirant (Heymans, plus habitué aux pistes d’athlétisme qu’à l’herbe verte, n’y tient pas trop).

#40 - Homosexuel  
Tout le monde le sait, et alors ?

#41 - Famille  
La belle-famille est _terrifiante_ mais Breda tente bravement de faire bonne figure. 

#42 - Trou  
La pommade passée avec soin, il plonge allégrément. 

#43 - Babillage  
Sur l’oreiller, Alex ne cesse de raconter, avec émotion, des souvenirs de jeunesse et de grands projets pour l’avenir. 

#44 - Langue  
Breda est capable de faire avec sa langue des trucs étonnants ; « L’entraînement, » dit-il crânement. 

#45 - Oreillons  
Deux moitiés d’abricot, colorées, veloutées, _parfaites !_ , servie avec leur crème pâtissière, donnent à Alex bien des envies. 

#46 - Nuit  
Après leur prmeière nuit, Breda se demande si finalement il ne préfère pas les rencontres à la sauvette en pleine journée : c’est moins intimidant. 

#47 - Vampire  
Il lui reste un suçon dans le cou, visible comme si une bête sauvage l’avait mordu. 

#48 - Vapeurs  
Il a beau être soûl comme un cochon, ce soir de fête, Heymans Breda sait ce qu’il veut !

#49 - X  
Interdit aux âmes sensibles !

#50 - Zoo  
…En fait, la belle-famille n’est plus seulement terrifiante, elle devient même carrément délirante, mais après tout… pas tellement pire que l’équipe Mustang ?


	16. Armstrong & équipe Mustang - À chaque génération

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La question de la parade amoureuse des Armstrongs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Acquis à chaque génération  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Alex Louis Armstrong, l’équipe Mustang  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Y aurait-il une chose qui ne soit pas transmise de génération en génération dans votre famille ?"  
> pour Laitue, à l’occasion de mon fandomversaire (janvier/février ’10)  
>  **Avertissement :** gros crack, mais aussi possible squick  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 180

« Y a-t-il seulement quelque chose qui ne soit pas transmis de génération en génération dans votre famille ? »

C’était censé être une plaisanterie. Quelques secondes plus tard, Havoc se mordait les doigts d’avoir demandé :

« Oui : les arts de l’amour, » répondit tout naturellement Armstrong. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il se lança dans une explication contenant beaucoup plus qu’aucun de ses malheureux interlocuteurs ne pouvait supporter...

« Nous sommes tous naturellement doués mais c’est quelque chose que chacun réapprend par lui-même, l’âge venu. Et quoique des ancêtres bien intentionnés nous ont laissé des livres théoriques détaillés, la pratique s’acquiert par expérimentation personnelle, et non enseignée par un parent ou un aîné quelconque. »

Entraîné dans son discours, le scintillant major ne remarqua même pas les mines horrifiées suite à une formulation malheureuses provoquant des images mentales pires que malvenues.

« Oui, oui ; pour cela la transmission se fait de manière horizontale croisée et non verticale.  
\- Trop d’information !  
\- Une orgie d’Armstrongs ?  
\- Même s’il dit que c’est pas possible j’voulais jamais _jamais_ penser à ça !  
\- Aaah, j’vais jamais pouvoir m’enlever ça du cerveau ! »


	17. Grumman/Madame Christmas - Merry?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Général Grumman et Madame Christmas, rencontre improbable ? peut-être, et combien explosive...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Merry Christmas Mister Grumman  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** général Grumman/Chris Mustang  
>  **Genre :** crack pairing  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG~13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Blanche Neige battit des paupières. »  
> d’après Moonie_Cherry sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o7-13 décembre ‘11)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Des paupières lourdement fardées retombaient plus lourdement encore sur les yeux de la gérante, dissimulant son regard. Pourtant, Grumman en était certain même sans le voir directement, il était à coup sûr vif et acéré. Rien ne lui échappait, à cette Madame Christmas.

Ses filles connaissaient tous les potins de la ville, les vrais, les faux, et la différence entre les deux.  
Elle-même savait sans doute tout ce qu’i savoir sur la nature humaine.

Et il était prêt à parier encore qu’elle l’avait même déjà percé à jour, et l’attirance qu’elle a immédiatement exercé sur lui.


	18. anonyme - J'ai pas signé pour ça !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un soldat ordinaire discuterait-il autant les ordres ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** J’ai pas signé pour ça  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FulMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnage(s) :** un soldat vs une chimère  
>  **Genre :** presque de l’humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Je ne vais pas poursuivre une chimère! »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 août ’12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« Je ne vais pas poursuivre une chimère armé d’un malheureux pistolet ! C’est dangereux, ces machins ! Il me faut un fusil d’assaut, peut-être même un bazooka. Oh et puis, une moto, parce qu’à pied y’a pas moyen. C’est dangereux et ça court super-vite.

« Bon ben voilà, elle nous a déjà largué.

« Mais non j’ai pas fait exprès !  
Mais y’a une différence entre un combat pour lequel on est entraîné, et un aller simple pour la boucherie. Je veux bien me faire trouer la peau pour mon pays mais pas dévorer tout cru par une bête monstrueuse.

« Non, sans blague…


	19. Maria & Denny, Parfait touriste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour des vacances très très bof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Parfait touriste  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages :** Maria Ross et Denny Brosch  
>  **Genre :** crack-ish  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « bof », pris ici plutôt dans le sens « beauf » parce que c’était autorisé   
> lors des Nuits Drabbles de FrenchDrabble (20-21 août ’11 ; 22h00)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : 1ère série animée, épisode 43  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Le Sous-Lieutenant Ross croyait que partir à la recherche des Frères Elric de façon personnelle, sous son identité civile, c’était une bonne idée. Qu’elle pourrait les aider sans que ça n’attire pas sur eux l’attention de l’Armée. Mais ça, c’était jusqu’à ce que son subordonné la rejoigne pour le départ.  
Si son idée d’une tenue informelle c’est un accoutrement pareil, bermuda aux couleurs criardes et chemise non assortie

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il a l’attitude qui va avec :  
« Yaaaay c’est comme si on partait en vacances ! Comme Riesenburg c’est loin, j’ai pris un jeu de cartes. Je nous ai même préparé des sandwiches. Vous préférez beurre-œuf-fromage ou bacon-tomate-laitue ? »

À la perspective d’une journée entière coincée dans un compartiment de train avec un hurluberlu pareil, Maria commence à avoir de sérieux regrets, et ils viennent à peine de partir. Comment a-t-il pu autant se métamorphoser simplement en quittant son uniforme ? Au moins c’est facile de ne pas l’appeler Sergent Brosch ; elle ne risque pas de se compromettre par mégarde leur déguisement de touristes en le rappelant à l’ordre.

« Denny.  
\- Ouiii ?  
\- …Non, rien. »

Mais après ça, elle aura besoin de _ne plus_ prendre de vacances.


	20. Maria et Hughes, On-dit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La rumeur...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** On dit…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** prétendument Maria Ross/Maes Hughes  
>  **Genre :**  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et l’arracher des griffes de Claudine, de cette enfant bien trop adulte ! »  
> d’après So_Yuyu sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 mai ’13)   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tomes 4 à 9  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Adultère, le Lieutenant-Colonel Hughes ? Ce mensonge ne tient pas la route. Jamais. Impossible. Tous ceux qui l’ont croisé ne serait-ce qu’une fois pourront le jurer.

Sa manie de harceler tout le monde pour parler de sa femme et de leur fille… au point que beaucoup ont fugitivement souhaité sa mort, juste pour qu’il se taise enfin ! Mais personne ne souhaitait _réellement_ sa mort.

Oh, certains peuvent croire à une passion stupide de la part de cette Ross. Oui. Mais justement, c’est parce qu’il refusait mordicus d’y donner suite qu’elle l’aurait tué ?


	21. Denny, Le sens du devoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denny n’était pas un héros. Juste un gars correct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le sens du devoir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** Denny Brosch  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Mais les enfants prennent leur jeu très au sérieux et rient de plaisir à le voir s’y impliquer à fond. »  
> sur un Sapin à Drabbles (20 déc.’13 – 6 janv.’14 chez drakys)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : chapitre 85  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

À fond de train, Denny parcourt la ville. Jamais de sa vie il n’a pédalé avec tant de force, même ces jours où il était en retard pour prendre son service à la caserne.  
Cette fois, il le sait, il le sent, des vies humaines sont directement en jeu. La fumée qu’il a aperçue ne vient pas d’un simple incendie. Ça ne trompe pas : ce sont des explosifs militaires. Le fracas qui retentit, c’est celui d’un combat. En pleine ville…

À vélo, seul et sans arme contre des tanks, ça frise le ridicule, mais il faut qu’il y aille.


End file.
